


You tried so hard to hide it

by PlatonicDemonic



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Party Poison (Danger Days) Is A Dick, Siblings Kobra Kid and Party Poison (Danger Days), The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicDemonic/pseuds/PlatonicDemonic
Summary: TW: reference of substance abuseYellingVerbal FightingSwearingPassing outCherri has secrets, secrets he'd rather keep hidden.It's just a shame that Poison knows them and has a bit of a temper.A short fic based of some Cherri Cola tweets :)
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You tried so hard to hide it

The sliding door like flaps slammed shut with a metallic clang that echoed and rattled through the radio station, causing its residents to look up in surprise.

Realistically, the entrance shouldn't have been able to make that kind of noise no matter how much force you applied but it was a talent that the sweet and dear Party Poison seemed to possess. 

And only they seemed to possess it. 

So it was more of a shock then surprise when they watched the red head burst through the door, seething, breathless, their mind slightly in space and sweat plastering their hair along the lines of their face. 

And then they dropped. 

And they weren't moving. 

At all. 

Shit, not again. 

The other two jumped up to their aid, almost on autopilot. 

As it was early morning, probably gone just past 2am if they were able to keep track, so the only ones awake were Kobra and Cherri. 

Because it was their shift for look out, no other reason. 

Even if there was another reason, that wasn't important now, what was important was making sure that the fearless leader of the Fabulous Four was still breathing. 

"They're still alive." Cherri mumbled as they both knelt down beside him. 

Kobra huffed, "I know that dipshit," he snapped with no real malice to his words, "just help me move them to one of the back rooms before they have a go at us for leaving them on the floor." 

"Fair enough," Cherri said as they both moved to pick up Poison, one of their arms wrapped around each of them, "lead the way Kobes."

Just another restless night.

Poison woke up reluctantly. They groaned as their muscles fought against them. As their muscles fought against the sudden use and strain that Poison was putting them through. 

They blinked the sleep out of their eyes until the fuzziness eventually left. 

They couldn't remember falling asleep on a bed, they couldn't remember much in all honesty but they were too tired to stress over what had now become a common enough occurrence. 

They looked around but couldn't see much. A slither of light peaked through one of the walls, illuminating at least a centimetre either side of it, just enough for them to recognise,

"They boarded the damn windows?" 

They used their elbows to sit up and slumped against the headboard in defeat. 

Might as well wait to see if anyone will come by, they don't exactly feel fit enough to walk. Besides, these people gave Poison a place to sleep, it seemed like a safe bet to his foggy mind.

Their internal monologue came to an end as the door creaked open.

They hid their eyes from the sudden onslaught of light and groaned as they weren't able to fully block it. 

"So your up?" They heard.

"Cherri?" 

Cherri laughed lightly, "you still seem slightly out of it, you just missed Kobra but I gathered you would want pain killers when you got up." 

It took a while for the words to break through Poison's ears and start organising themselves in their brain, but once they did, Poison replied,

"I don't want pills."

Cherri didn't seem fazed by this, he simply shrugged and placed them with a glass of water on the bedside table. "That's understandable, it ain't any of that bli shit if your worried, but I would recommend them." 

"I don't want pills." They replied a little stronger.

"Don't take em then, I can't make you do shit." Cherri shrugged again. 

Too many questions were in Poisons mind. It hurt. They almost considered for a moment taking what Cherri offered but no. 'I don't want pills' they chanted in their mind. Almost like they were trying to convince no one but themselves. 

Cherri was too busy concentrating on the layout of Poison's room to notice their inner battles, they only tuned back in when Poison managed to pluck one of his questions from the empty air in their mind. 

"Why did you board up the windows?" 

"Hmh?" Cherri hummed as he turned to the distressed figure on the bed. 

"The whole room, why is everything blocked up?" Their voice was raising, like any little thing would tip them over the edge.

Cherri sighed, "It's just a caution, we don't know where you go when.."

"I'm not a fucking wavehead!" Poison yelled. 

Cherri simply nodded, he was trying to be rational and calm but Poison was making it difficult, the slight creases that appeared on his forehead were evidence enough for that.

"And I'm not saying you are, it's just when you go off, and we don't know where, we have to prepare for the worst."

"So you assume I immediately turn to that shit!"

Cherri couldn't hold it back anymore,   
"What the fuck are we meant to assume Poison! What the fuck is your brother meant to assume!" 

That seemed to strike something within Party and Cherri almost stood back out of fear. 

Almost.

"Don't bring him into this Pepsi, this is between you and me!" 

"He's involved just as much as I am, do you even know who had to drag your sorry ass into this room." 

"He's not the one assuming shit about me, this has nothing to do with either of you." 

At some point in the argument, Poison had stood up, ignoring the screaming aches in his legs in favour of standing face to face with Cherri. 

"He's your brother for Destroya's sake! I don't care if you don't tell me what going on, but you can't keep shit from Kobra like this!"

"I bet you know what that feels like." Poison spat. 

The two hadn't noticed the crowd of people that had gathered at the door, to stunned, to scared, to eager to hear what was going to happen next.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Poison smirked, all anger dripping from his voice in place of pure venom, pure poison,

"I think you know exactly what I mean... Agent." 

Cherri was stunned still.

"Poison! That's enough!" They both heard Dr Death scream from the doorway but neither of them listened, still trapped in an empty staring contest with one another. 

Poison took a step closer and continued, "Did you really think that if you replaced your gun for a pen people would just forget the shit you pulled after the war?" 

"Poison! I said that's enough!" The Docs steady voice warned them but they still refused to listen.

"239 Dracs. And all it cost was one arm. It's honestly impressive, I wonder why your so strict about keeping it secret." 

Poison laughed. 

They actually laughed. 

It was sinister and terrifying and everything they never assumed could come out of Poison's mouth. 

But there he was, cackling over Cherri's stunned expression.

And as soon as it came, it died down. Slurring before his eyes rolled back and it stopped. 

Right as they fell for the second time that day.

Jets reflexes were the only thing stopping their head from hitting the ground. 

Cherri still couldn't move, frozen to the spot, mouth dry, breaths uneven and desperate and he forced his lungs to work.

The Dr looked honestly worried, giving checking glances back and forth between the two. 

Ghoul was shocked in the doorway, confused and concerned for both of them. 

And still through all this, after hearing his name thrown around, hearing his sibling and Cherri argue back and forth, watching Poison fall, watching Cherri's terrified expression, Kobra was frozen with only one thing on his mind,

"Was everything that Poison has said about Cherri been true?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first danger days fic, I've never written for this fandom before so I hope it's ok 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
